


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by lunasollie



Series: Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasollie/pseuds/lunasollie
Summary: Junhui spends his Christmas alone or does he?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Christmas Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072091
Kudos: 18





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Ahh, Christmas. The holiday that everyone looks forward to; We all know the minty scents of candy canes, the beautiful Christmas lights lighting up the town, the stories of St. Nicholas parents tell to children, the white snow we all love to build snowmen with, the presents wrapped tightly in a ribbon and finally the laughter of our family while we spend time with them.

Junhui smiled sadly; as he dialed his mother's phone number and waited for her to pick it up. He smiled when he heard his mother's soft voice, "Hello?"

Junhui's eyes lit up, "Mom! It's Junhui," He heard his mother laugh, "Oh, my dear! How have you been, sweetheart?" Junhui licked his lips in anxiety and smiled, "I've been great! Uni has been kicking my ass, but I'm getting through it." 

"That's great, Junnie. Well, your Father and I have been cooking dinner." He heard the phone shuffle, and his mom mumble to someone, "Say hi, dear. It's Junhui."

"Junbug!" He heard his father greet. He smiled and laughed, "Yes, Dad? Your cheerful, I see." He heard his father chuckled, "It's Christmas eve, boy. Of course, I am! You've been well, have you?" Junhui nodded while saying, "Yes, of course. My friends have been keeping me company, so I don't get lonely. It's lonely here without you guys."

"I know, Jun, but you have to put up with it to make your dream of becoming a singer come true. Come to think of it, have you been doing well at school?" His father asked. He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, it's been great. I'm surviving." 

"That's good, Junhui. Make sure to take care of yourself so you won't get sick ok?" His father reprimanded

He giggled, "Yes, Father."

He heard small little feet run down the stairs and a familiar shout of, "Is that Junnie??" It was his brother, Fengjun. 

Junhui laughed in happiness, "Can I speak to him?"

He heard the phone get passed down, and soon he heard Fengjun say, "Junhui-Ge! It's Fengjunnie! Did you miss me?" He smiled at the cheerful tendencies of his little brother, "Why wouldn't I? It's so boring without you here, you know. Did you take care of Zhen?"

"Yep! He's growing too! The last time you were here he was just a small kitty, now he's a big kitty!" Fengjun replied 

Junhui let out a fake gasp, "Is that so?"

"Mhm!" Fengjun agreed. He paused for a moment before asking, "Junhui-Ge, are you gonna come home? It's only a few hours until Christmas, but you are still not here. You're on the plane already, right?"

There it was. The sole reason Junhui even called his family.

He couldn't come home this year, once again. It had been three years since he had seen his family face-to-face. He just didn't have enough money to buy a visa to go back home to China. His part-time job didn't pay him enough money to even considering spending it on a passport. He fucking dreaded it.

With a shaky breath, he lowered his voice, "Fengjun-ah, you know that GeGe wants to go home right?" He knew the young kid was confused based on the tone, "Yes..?"

He frowned blinking the tears away, "But, GeGe can't." 

He heard Fengjun whine, "Huh? Why? Are you hurt? Can you not come here because you have an injury? GeGe, you have to tell us if you're in pain!"

Junhui trembled with how much concern the young boy had. His brother was so sincere in how he thought Junhui was sick. Junhui wasn't sick at all. He was completely fine. He was completely healthy.

Junhui sniffed, "No, GeGe isn't sick. I just...GeGe doesn't have enough money to fly there."

Fengjun frowned, "Really?" Junhui shakily inhaled and exhaled, "Yes, so I can't spend Christmas with you again."

He heard Fengjun sigh in disappointment. Junhui slumped his shoulders, "Fengjun, are you mad at me?"

Fengjun let out a confused noise, "Mad? Why would I be mad at you, Ge? It's not your fault! I'm more sad that GeGe has to spend his Christmas alone!"

Ah, right. He has to spend Christmas alone. Junhui completely forgot about that. All of his friends had gone home to their hometowns. Even his closets friend Minghao had been with his family. Minghao's family had moved to South Korea to be with him.

Junhui laughed in shame as he realized how fucking miserable he was. He was sure some of them may be having dinner and laughing with their families right now.

Hell, some of them could be opening gifts.

Realizing how much he fucking missed his family, and how much he wanted to see them, Junhui curled up in a ball, holding the phone shakily up his ear.

He wiped the tears that had fallen down and smiled, "No, don't worry about me. I'm going to be alright, Fengjunnie. I need to hang up now, ok?"

Fengjun frowned, "Ok..Merry Christmas, GeGe! I'll see you soon! I love you!"

Junhui held back on his tears, "I love you too, Fengjunnie. I'll see you soon."

Once the latter hung up, Junhui let out a broken sob. Fuck, he missed them so much. Why couldn't he just go home? He wanted to see them so fucking much.

How many times had he told Fengjun that he would come home next time?? Too many times. He fucking hated his broken promises. He had worked three part time jobs already yet it wasn't enough to pay for a Visa. Why can't he just go home?

He honestly considered just abandoning his dream job to go home but it would be a waste of his family's money. He needed to finish this; no matter how much it hurt.

Junhui wiped his nose and eyes and slowly stood up. Before he could do something else, his phone rung. He looked at the screen and let out a surprised noise, "Minghao?"

Why would Minghao call him? Wasn't he supposed to be with his family?

He was confused, yet he answered, "Minghao?"

"Jun hyung! Where are you right now?" Minghao answered seemingly out of breath

"I'm at home right now."

"Ok good." Minghao replied, "Stay right there."

"Wait why??" Junhui asked

"What do you want for Christmas?" Minghao asked seemingly cheerful

Junhui heard a knock on the door and walked towards is, "Minghao, all I want for Christmas is.."

He opened the door so see Minghao holding his phone smiling at him brightly, "Merry Christmas."

Junhui smiled at him, "Is you."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~


End file.
